rene_olivera_laherafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Rene.olivera201
Tema Videos: MI ESPACIO PERSONAL - RENE OLIVERA LAHERA thumb Ante todo me presento, soy Rene Olivera, Youtuver Cubano - Español y he creado este rincón especial donde poder compartir mis videos e imágenes, yo suelo Subir material con regularidad y ya tengo unos 104 vídeos publicados en mi canal personal, hago vídeos sobre los viajes que he realizado, asi tambien sobre temas familiares como cumpleaños, noches de fiesta y cenas de amigos o alguna fecha destacada en mi vida personal y familiar, tambien en mis videos trato sobre mis amigos y conocidos, los videos los suelo acompañar con canciones que suenan en la actualidad o aquellas canciones que de una forma u otra han marcado mi vida. En menor medida, tambien subo vídeos sobre temáticas diversas sobre todo de las cosas que me inquietan y tambien todo aquello que genere un pensamiento, una critica o simplemente humor, ya que es parte fundamental de la vida cotidiana el imprimir en nuestro día a día una pincelada de buena risa. 'Datos Biográficos' René Olivera Lahera (San Germán, Holguín, Cuba) naci un jueves 12 de noviembre de 1970 a la 1 de la madrugada bajo el signo zodiacal de Escorpio conocido por mi familia por el diminutivo de mi nombre Renécito, soy hijo de Ricardo René Olivera Fuentes, mi padre, quien tenia un empleo Publico, y Luz Maria Lahera Romero, mi madre, Graduada de corte y costura. Cuando todavía era un niño, mi familia se traslado a vivir a la capital cubana Cuidad de la Habana desde mi pueblo natal San German, allí pase toda mi infancia y adolescencia. Soy el segundo de tres hermanos, Barbara Yamilet mi hermana mayor y Josefa Maria mi hermana menor. Desde muy pequeño me sentí atraído por el arte en general, sobre todo desarrolle un amplio sentido por la pintura y trabajos artesanales, así también por la música y sobre todo por el baile, desde edad temprana me intereso aprender a bailar, como todo buen Cubano aprendi a bailar los bailes típicos de mi país y ritmos latinos y del Caribe, ademas de sensibilizarme con lo que me rodea. Traté sin éxito de ingresar en la escuela nacional de pintura San Alejandro de Ciudad de la habana pero fue un deseo truncado, pues no pase los exámenes de ingreso a un mundo donde prevalecía el tener un buen mentor para lograr entrar. Al terminar los estudios en La escuela secundaria básica de la Manzana de Gómez Jose Antonio Hecheverria en Ciudad de la Habana; redíreccione su vocación e ingrese en el politécnico Naval Aracelio Iglesias Diaz del municipio Casa Blanca en la ciudad de la Habana en el año 1986 para graduarme con matricula de honor tras 4 años en ese Centro en la especialidad de Electrotecnia Naval en 1990, esto supuso un cambio de registro en mi vocación de infancia aunque tras graduarme no llegaría a desarrollar dicha carrera a nivel profesional. 'Comienzo en la vida laboral' Tuve un periplo por varios trabajos en la capital cubana y uno que seria menester destacar fue mi ingreso en la compañía nacional telefónica ETECSA donde estuve un promedio de 2 años trabajando como reparador - instalador de teléfonos, esto ocurrió en la década de los 90's en una época dura para todo aquel que tuvo que vivir bajo el periodo especial, así denominado por el gobierno, en medio de una situación socio-económica poco estable en su país decidí emprender un nuevo comienzo en otra patria y llega a Madrid la capital Española el 8 de marzo de 1996. 'Cubanos que viven en el exterior de la Isla de Cuba' thumb|left Es sabido que cuando te ves forzado a dejar tus raíces y emigrar en busca de mejores oportunidades para ti y para los tuyos es un proceso duro y traumático ya que debemos despojarnos de todo lo que conocemos y asimilar una nueva realidad lejos del hogar. Los Cubanos como muchos otros pueblos de la tierra nos ha tocado desplazarnos y buscar una mejor vida lejos de casa, en la actualidad hay dispersos por el mundo alrededor de 2,000.000 de Cubanos, desde Rusia hasta la Patagonia y desde Alaska hasta la lejana Australia, la isla Antillana tiene presencia de sus ciudadanos en muchos países. Hay comunidades de Cubanos en casi todas las capitales más importantes del mundo, sirviendo como genuinos embajadores de nuestras tradiciones criollas, la música, cocina y bailes, siendo un orgullo ver como en los países de acogida muchos disfrutan de nuestras costumbres y se apasionan por conocer mas sobre esa isla llamada Cuba. 'Galeria de fotos' FORMACION MARBELLA-2 014.jpg Imagen 828.jpg Soho-Tarifa-Fran-Kenia 115.JPG IMG 2129.JPG IMG 0009.jpg DSCN0085.JPG IMG 0905.JPG DSC 0078.JPG 1186152 10151616713192773 1932167676 n.jpg Escudo de Familia Lahera - Romero.jpg DSC 0071 - Versión 2.jpg DSC 0029.jpg 'Comienzo en otras Fronteras' Al principio, sobre todo si es un comienzo fuera de tu zona de confort se torna cuesta arriba pero nada es imposible y solo con buena voluntad y deseos de forjar un mejor futuro es suficiente para comenzar a donde quiera que uno este, al principio tuve que tomar cuenta de que aunque era el mismo idioma tenia que aprender otras formas de decir y de llamar las cosas, comprendí que había estado usando toda mi vida algunas palabras castellanas que ya están completamente en desuso en España, así tambien tuve que aprender a diferenciar los distintos acentos y regiones que componen la geografía española la cual es muy diversa y rica en frases hechas, vocablos, modismos, dialectos, uno muy diferente al otro según en la zona del país donde estes. Ha sido un gran aprendizaje, un enriquecimiento personal y profesional, he tenido la posibilidad de demostrarme a mi mismo que soy capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo que pueda encontrar en el camino y me ha dado la confianza y la seguridad de que si lo deseas lo puedes conseguir y el limite esta justo en ti, si te empeñas de veras en tener un mejor futuro y alcanzar alguna meta con tesón y estando enfocado en lo que deseas lo podrás lograr. 'Mi historia contada en primera persona' Lento, desgarrador, son los adjetivos para nombrar esta aventura, esta es la historia de un recorrido sin retorno contado en primera persona, toco pasar por la distancia, arraigo a mi nueva tierra y vivir con el pensamiento de volver a casa algún día. la frustración de la desolación y la nostalgia de aquellos que amamos y que hemos tenido que dejar atrás, la tristeza de tener que afrontar la realidad que en mi decisión perdí momentos en familia, y muchas cosas que jamas volverían como afrontar la dura realidad que hay algunos que ya no están y tener que enjugar mis lagrimas y seguir adelante. Muchas veces rondo la Pregunta ¿A valido la pena?, creo que todo aquel que se encuentre en esa tesitura sabrá de ante mano la respuesta, es difícil tener que comenzar de cero y sobre todo empezar a vivir solo pero ese ha sido el PRECIO que he tenido que pagar para poder vivir en "libertad" España como país ha visto en mas de una ocasión como sus hijos tuvieron que surcar el océano para comenzar una nueva vida en otras tierras en pos de mejoras y búsqueda de un Sueño como yo, por eso el haber vivido esa desgarradora experiencia te hace sensible y a la vez fuerte y te ayuda a comprender esa realidad o al menos a no ignorarla. No fue ni mejor ni peor solo fue la situación de toda una generación, de mi generación que nos toco vivir bajo diferentes ideas y pensamientos, un pensamiento profundo en su contenido pero una filosofía de vida materialmente inalcanzable. 'Viaje a lo desconocido' thumb|left Mis inicios en el la vieja Europa fueron lentos y difíciles pero poco a poco comenze a ver los resultados de mi viaje y esfuerzo, me estabilize mental y socialmente en mi nuevo país, obtuve la nacionalidad Española en el 2002 y tras años de sacrificios y larga espera logre reunir a mi familia casi al completo en la ciudad costera de Marbella, Málaga al sur de la península Española. A finales de 1999 por medio de una buena amiga conocí a Guenola Samson quien sería en un futuro la madre de mis dos hijos mellizos Alejandro y Adrian quienes son La Luz de mis ojos y después De Dios, las personas que mas AMO, vinieron al mundo un maravilloso día de sol el 7 de julio de 2003, Alejandro nació a las 10 y 15 y Adrian a las 10 y 16 de la mañana. 'Mi historia, tu historia' En 1996 la población Cubana era de alrededor de unos 11 millones de Cubanos, hoy muchos de nosotros vivimos lejos de aquello que conocemos, de los recuerdos de nuestra infancia, del olor a tabaco, la hierva húmeda, el eterno verano y el a veces sofocante calor del trópico, la brisa del mar el pasear por malecón habanero, el sonido de una música tocada en cualquier esquina, en cualquier casa y como no ese sabor criollo de su comida, sus tradiciones, su propia idiosincrasia, su sol único, su arena blanca, el verde del campo, su flora y su fauna, Cuba, mi Cuba es esa mezcla de sensaciones y de olores que con el paso del tiempo solo quedan en mis fotos y en mis recuerdos. Cabe destacar en este apartado que hay una letra de una canción imprescindible para los Cubanos que nos toco emigrar que en su lírica toca nuestra esencia y nuestro corazón, al estar lejos de casa, de nuestra Bella isla; son versos cantados de magistral manera por el grupo Cubano conocido internacionalmente Orishas Tema: 537 C.U.B.A. "Me arrancaré el corazón y esperaré mi regreso Para sacarlo otra vez y colocarlo en mi pecho" "Vengo de donde hay un río Tabaco y cañaveral Donde el sudor del guajiro Hace a la tierra soñar..." 'Mi gratitud, reflexion' La decisión de tener dejar todo aquello que conoces y que ha sido tu referente desde que naciste es duro, fue duro, he perdido cosas que se que no volveré a reemplazar y he ganado otras también muy valiosas, lo digo desde el optimismo y la gratitud por esta nueva patria que me ha abierto sus brazos y ha acogido en su seno a tantos y tantos que como yo llegamos a la tierra prometida en busca de un sueño, de una verdad, es una reflexión desde de dentro y siempre esta esa voz en off que nos recuerda de donde somos; Pese a vivir en gratitud como ya dije por la mano amiga que nos guió y ayudo, nos recuerda que nacimos Cubanos y así será hasta el ultimo de nuestros días. 'Galeria de Fotos de Ciudad de la Habana' DPJE8GyplqGLfUy3u0tfag90lTM34Ttyfd3kpKYz.jpeg|Hotel Nacional |linktext= catedraldelahabana.jpg|Catedral de la Habana city-tour-habana.jpg|Capitolio Cuba-Photo-4-300x300.jpg|Calle de la Habana bodeguita-del-medio-300x300.jpg|La Bodeguita del Medio malecon-300x300.jpg|Malecon Habanero 'Resumen de Videos' thumb|center|335 px|Mis Pequeños Príncipes 'Series' * Minecraft Smash (Muy ocasional) * Skullgirls (Ocasional) * El pro, el noob y yo (Raro) * Oculus Rift (Ocasional) * La evolución de Minecraft (Activo) * Terraria (Ocasional) * Happy Wheels (Ocasional) * Audiosurf (Muy ocasional) * Craftfighter (Raro) 'Redes Sociales' Me puedes seguir en: * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Rene.Olivera.Lahera * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/rene_olivera_/?hl=en * Twitter: https://twitter.com/rene_olivera201 * Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/dionisio201 * Flickr: https://www.flickr.com/photos/rene_olivera201/ * Myspace: https://myspace.com/rene.olivera * Taringa: https://classic.taringa.net/dionisio201 'Juegos' * Steve vs Herobrine * Minecraft * Super Meat Boy vs The Binding of Isaac * Slenderman * Jeff the Killer * Goku vs Superman * Wither vs Enderdragon * The Binding of Isaac * Limbo * Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer 'Enlaces externo' Pincha en el enlace que aparece abajo para ver mi pagina web si deseas saber un poco mas de mi. 'Web Sites' * Oficcial Webside: http://reneolivera.jimdo.com/ * Webside Rene Olivera: http://reneoliveralahera.jimdo.com/ * Blogspot 1: http://reneolivera.blogspot.com * Blogspot 2: https://reneoliveralahera.blogspot.com * Arbol Genealogico My Heritage: https://www.myheritage.com/site-238472781/arbol-genealogico-lahera-romero --Rene.olivera201 10:00, November 29, 2018 (UTC)